Maybe
by SpadePoet
Summary: Maybe I'll weep before I die, Lying by you, my love, and cry. Maybe your tongue will taste my tears. Maybe I'll catch a fleeting glimpse- Of you holding still my lifeless limbs ...  Ronald Langereis-  Original Character Story, thanks Trouilefou!
1. Little Ribbons

**Maybe, A Hunger Games Fan fiction**

**A/N Hey all! I am going to start up Daryl's story once more! I hope Trouilefou will let me, but this hunger games will be roughly based off of her story! Please check her out! The story is called Cousin, Have Mercy. The first few chapters of this will NOT include anything of her story, everything will be from me. Daryl, Luke, Laciel, Mrs. Rivers, Mrs. Eve, Missy, and Arthur are my own OCs. Please do not take them, or use them without permission. The chapters before you will be the character history of Daryl Rivers and Missy Rivers. Please enjoy my story; I hope this will end up well! This chapter starts with an ending.**

**AND YES, I understand Daryl would be like Katniss in many ways, but you must understand where I am coming from. You will see soon enough in the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>As I'm lying here, I know imp a goner. As I stare into those blue orbs, I know I will be missed. I can feel the hot, burning liquid pool from my body, and I know this is my last time. I feel heat, a burning fire against my lips, and I feel sorrow. I know though, one day, ill see everyone again. In fact, they all have me, a piece of me, in their hearts.<em>

* * *

><p>It's the 68th Hunger Games year. It's also been five years since Daryl and Missiline River's father died.<p>

It was like a normal day: Daryl was eleven years old. Missiline was one year old, and everyone called her Missy. You see, Daryl had a best friend named Luke, Luke Eve. Luke's family ran the thread and clothing store, while his family ran the current bakery. Daryl had initially no skill in baking whatsoever, but he was skilled at hunting. Daryl was a tall child, stocky and smiling a lot. He has short, blond hair, and bright, sapphire eyes. He had tan skin, and he was one of the cooler kids in the school.

Anyway, it was a Saturday morning. Daryl was teaching Luke how to hunt with their Fathers, and Missy was being watched by her happy mother and Luke's eleven year old twin, Laciel.

Laciel was a beautiful girl, but she stood out like a sore thumb. Even though she lived in Town, she had clear, light colored blue eyes, in contrast from Luke, who had deep, gray eyes. Luke also had beautiful blond hair, but that is where Laciel differed. Laciel had long, silky, dark black hair. She was also fairly pale. Daryl was starting he had a crush on the young girl.

So the Fathers and their sons were outside the fence. They had captured squirrel and rabbits. They were down by the creek, fishing, and the young boys were picking apples from the trees. All of a sudden, all of them hear gunshots. They all open their eyes wide. Quickly, Mr. Eve and Mr. Rivers shove Daryl and Luke aside behind thick honeysuckle bushes. Peacekeepers approach, their white uniforms standing out in the forest. Instantly, all Luke and Daryl see is bright red blood from their fathers, but they know to keep silent. The peacekeepers drag their dead fathers off, but the boys stay until sundown until they sprint home.

When the news is arrived home, it is hit hard on both families. The Eve Family was lucky; their mother stood up and worked harder, and Laciel started to help the thread shop soon that summer. So did Luke. But in the Rivers Family, all was not well. Daryl did not know how to bake anything in the bakery, and their mother was in a state of eternal shock. She lay in bed, cradling baby Missy, caring only for the young baby, and not Daryl. Eventually, Peacekeepers came to kick them out of the bakery since they could not afford to pay the rent. The apprentice in the bakery took over the shop, while the Rivers family moved into The Seam.

In finance, Daryl got a part time job at the Apothecary, but he only had enough money to keep the house standing. He continued hunting, feeding himself and his family, as many children in the Seam dared to do.

He stood out, Daryl Rivers. Instead of a black sheep among white, he was a white sheep among black.

The next year, he applied for tessrae. He still remained strong, but inside he was weak. In school, he maintained his profile, no matter what gaze he obtained from people.

And his best friend was always there for him. Luke helped him in school, and tutored him since Daryl had so much on his palette. They would walk to school together; Laciel, Luke, and Daryl. When he was twelve, he and his friends endured the first Reaping of their lives, and thank the heavens that none of them had gotten chosen.

And that was his life. Missiline was growing as well, and Daryl taught her everything he could find out. He made her dolls out of old cloth, toy bricks out of wood, ribbons from the Eve family.

That's how life would go on. An endless cycle, unless a miracle happened. Of course, no miracles happen in Panem, only fate and torture.

In school, Daryl was looked upon by many girls. They loved him. When he became fourteen, he started t go out with his best friend's sister... Laciel Eve. Of course, Luke did his best to be supportive, but it was just plain awkward for him. But eventually, Daryl felt the two couldn't be together.

Daryl seemed hopeless. His personality was starting to steadily diminish, but he still remained strong. He wondered if he could ever find hope and love in this world, and he did.

In a little sister named Missy.

Missy was loved by everyone she met, her large blue eyes adorable, and her blond curls bouncing in the air. She was five years old when Daryl was fifteen, and Daryl never let her out of his sight when possible. She was spoiled, and would hopefully always be safe.

But safe havens never last, do they?


	2. Mockingjay

**A/N Hey everybody! I hope you are enjoying yourselves! :D**

**Here we go!, I suck at grammar and stuff, maybe someone wants to be my Beta? :D**

**I forgot the disclaimer! I won't be available for the next two weeks, I have midterms! D: Sorry! I'll try to post if I can!**

**Also, in the last Chapter, there is an important typo I fixed. 38****th**** hunger games was supposed to be 68****th****!**

**DISCLAIMER: LittleAsian does NOT own The Hunger Games. She does own her OCs and maybe some candy here or there. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>He knew things were going to be alright. At least, Daryl hoped everything would be. Today was the day of the Reapings. There was anxiety in just about everyone in the entire nation of Panem, with the exception of the Capitol of course. School was still out and usually started a month after the games were officially over.<p>

Daryl, unlike other kids his age, was not outside hanging out in town with his friends, nor was he doing any chore before the Reapings began. He was nurturing his weak mother. For some strange reason, she seemed to want to die. She seemed hopeless. Why not just dump her off somewhere and let her die? Why not let her kill herself? These hurtful thoughts would rage through his head. He knew why- eventually the guilt of killing his mother would get to him. Not to mention Missy would also be very distraught.

So he was sitting along her bedside, feeding her the left over stew. It was early morning, since the Reapings would not be until 12:00. When he had cleaned her up, he put on a smooth, leather jacket over his shirt, and picked up a rather excited Missy. She giggled and touched his face, smiling up at him, he smile toothy and missing teeth. Her curly blond hair was down, a small barrette in her hair. She wore a pink plaid dress, and little pink shoes.

"We go to Laciel's house now?" she asked happily, with not a care in the world. Daryl pretended to sigh in distress.

"Fine..." He said, but he was still smiling. He walked out the gloomy darkness of the Seam and started towards the Town, about one mile from their house. Along the way were streets of apartments, and some normal houses as you got closer to town. In the middle of the way there, you would pass the school or District Twelve. There were other schools, much smaller, but this one was located in the middle of the District.

As the Seam ended, the Town began. Instead of the black, tar and coal ridden streets of the Seam, the Town had stones and bricks lining the road, not too fancy, but enough to tell the difference. In the middle of town stood the Square, an empty patch of dirt and stone that would hold the Reapings today- Which was being prepared for. The Stage was already in place, the speakers scattered around. There were also two large TV- like screens, which would bear the faces of the two unlucky tributes on their way to death.

The stores in town were wood-coated, dirt and grime climbing up the rotting wood, painted white as a top layer to disguise the rot. The windows were being washed, stands were open. In the corner of the road was a small shop, marked with a chipped "Eve Clothing", and Daryl, with Missy in his arms, walked inside.

Instantly, he was greeted by Mrs. Eve, whose hair was up in a messy bun, wrinkles of smiling and stress apparent on her face. She wore a plain shirt and dress pants.

"Daryl!" She said as Daryl placed Missy on the ground. Mrs. Eve crouched down and Missy ran to give her a hug with her small arms.

"Hai-low Mrs. Eve!" She giggled, throwing her arms in the air. Mrs. Eve smiled.

"You must be here to see Laciel, aren't you?"She laughed, poking Missy's nose with her forefinger. Missy nodded rapidly, and Mrs. Eve went towards the stairs and shouted up, "_LUKE, LACIEL, YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!_"

"_Kay!_" Two voices shouted down. The first one down to the shop was Laciel, her long black hair in a yellow ribbon. She wore a summer dress, matching the ribbon. Her blue eyes gleamed and she smiled at Daryl.

"Hey Daryl, Missy." She grinned, her arms behind her back. "How are you-"

She was interrupted by a loud shout, and Luke screaming down the stairs, "_Look out BELOWWWW!_" On the top of his lungs as he jumped down the stairs. It may have been childish, but Luke loved interrupting Laciel's proper nature. Luke gave a quick laugh, and so did Daryl. Luke had on a vest, and also dress pants. He also had on black, shiny shoes.

"Man, Reapings in a few hours. But afterwards, we get to hang out nice and safe for another year, right?" He said, putting an arm around Daryl and Laciel. Laciel was holding Missy's hand.

"Yeah." Daryl replied, anxiety pooling in his chest. He had taken his usual amount of tessarae, three. He had his name in the bowl at least twenty times- while Luke and Laciel each had only five. He had four times the chance- but other kids in the Seam were far worse, he was sure. No, he wouldn't be chosen.

Luke, Laciel, Missy, and Daryl headed to the square. Luke was cracking jokes, very light heartedly, and Laciel was trying not to giggle. Daryl smiled. He loved his friends so much..., as that thought crossed his head, a little bird flew by. It had vibrant colors along its wing.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's that?" a little girl with black hair and blue eyes pointed to a little bird perched on a branch, and two blonde boys were with her. One with striking grey eyes and another with ocean deep blue eyes. Two men were also with them. The bird was a deep red, lines of yellow and streaks of white as its feathers.<em>

"_Laciel, that's called a mockingjay." Said one of the men. Laciel looked up. _

"_Daddy, can we own a mockingjay?" interrupted the boy with gray eyes. His straight blonde hair swished in the winter breeze. "I mean, Daryl plays with the birdies all the times!" He complained, pouting._

"_Hey! I get to because MY daddy lets me!" retorted Daryl, the boy had curly hair. The other man- obviously his father, pet his head._

"_Listen, kids. Mockingjays are free. They have no boundaries. Just like you."_

* * *

><p>Daryl smiled at the memory. They spent the few hours helping Missy pick flowers, and playing tag with the energetic six-year old. But too soon, the clock rang for eleven.<p>

"Guys, let's start walking to the square." Luke said calmly, picking up Missy. Daryl and Laciel nodded in agreement.

It was 11:30 by the time they got to the Square, and already people were checking into their Sections. Daryl could see his blank mother standing next to the Eve's shop, so he took Missy from Luke and Put her in their mother's hands in the crowd. Daryl, Laciel, and Luke checked into the sixteen's section.

District Twelve's escort tried to look her best, but everyone knew she did not want to be there. Haymitch was sitting there all by himself, obviously drunk. It seemed like hours before she finally said,

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever _in your favor!" She said, stretching it out as much as she could. "Ladies First!" She skipped in over to the pink ball, and delicately picked a name. In Daryl's head, he was praying _Please don't be Laciel, Don't be Laciel..._

"Claire Aspen!" she shouted with glee. When Claire appeared from the crowd, she was also from the sixteen section. She stumbled, her dark skin and hair showing she was from the Seam. She stood in from of the crowd, her face in a state of fear.

"Now to the Gentlemen!" Said the escort. She poked her hand and rummaged around for a name, and with a satisfied face, she picked a name. Again, Daryl thought, _don't be me, don't be Luke. Don't be me..._

"Daryl Rivers!"

For a moment, he blanked out. He felt numb, his knees felt weak. When he realized what truly happened, he looked at Luke, then at Laciel. He began the walk to the stage, seeming like miles until he reached the platform. From there he could hear the cries of girls who liked him at school- his sister, and his friends, who were horrified. From the stage he could feel the fear that tributes felt. He could understand why some broke down crying, some standing tall. He stood, hiding the fear in his eyes, and willing himself to give a smirk, a smirk saying that he would return. Of course, he wasn't too sure himself. Careers who were confident haven't came back, so why should he?

But soon, he would know what it was like to kill, or be killed.


	3. Golden

**A/N Finals week has been bestowed upon thee! lol. I'm just saying, because I love you guys so much, I pulled some studying time away (since it was WAY too boring) to post this xD The weather isn't treating me too well, and I might be sick. Not fun. But here is that chapter! I'm hoping to see that this story is NOT ending anytime soon - so much more has to happen! And I'm going to switch directly into Daryl's mind! It's not going to be third person until the next chapter- which I have already written out! And the lyrics that will surprise most of you – is not from a real song. I made them up, LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Daryl<strong>

It's no fun thing to see your life passing before you. You don't expect everyone that you've ever met in your life knocking on the door saying their goodbyes to you – since you might not return to them in the first place.

That's what the Justice Building feels like right now.

I remember my teacher once told me when she got married- going to the Justice Building was the best day of her life. She got married to the man she loved, got a house, and everything seemed to glow on her threshold.

Not today.

It seemed darker than usual; the sky seemed to loom down on the District, even though it was a beautiful summer day. I'm led down a red carpet to the Justice Building, where a room awaits me. The velvet couch greets me, and I sit upon it, Peacekeepers guarding my door. I suppose they don't want me to kill myself, of course. The room is brightly lit, and is painted a cool ivory color. Across the couch I am seated at is a coffee table, and straight ahead are the large, wooden doors. From a small TV screen inside the room, I can see people lining up outside to say goodbye. Family is first.

Missy comes into the room, her cheeks red and flushed from crying. Her bow is in her hand, her blue eyes red. My mother doesn't seem to know what is going on, but follows Missiline without any concern. Instantly, I stand and scoop up my little sister, whispering in her ear,

"It'll be alright... I'll come back for you..." Shouldn't I be the one being soothed? But I know Missy is easily distraught, and I don't want her to be a mess the rest of her life, I don't want her to be raised by the monster that is my mother. Missy whimpers in my arms, and she hugs me tight, and for a while, she doesn't let go. My mother looms around the room, seeming to see what is going on and hugs me tight, and utters words out of her mouth for the first time in many years.

"_The birds will sing, clouding our minds..." _Her voice is hoarse from being unused. My ears perk up at hearing her voice again, longing in my stomach.

"_Everything will be fine, No one is left to hurt- "Her_ voice stops, and my mother's eyes remain blank. It was like she returned to me just to tell me she's still there- she's still in that blank body. A silent tear runs down my cheek, but I quickly wipe it away. Just as I am about to say something, anything, the Peacekeepers open the door and tell them it's time for them to leave. Missy doesn't let go, but I tell her it will be alright, and in a few months, will come kiss her goodnight again.

* * *

><p>The next two people to come in are Luke and Laciel. He is silent, not saying a word. I open my mouth to speak, but I can't seem to say anything either. Laciel is curling her long hair, tears down her soft cheeks.<p>

"Daryl..." he says, sounding like a pained child. "I'll help Missy." he mumbles. I nod quietly.

"Thanks... I'll come back for her. And you. And Laciel."

Luke looks towards me- his back was turned. His eyes are complete sadness. Laciel looks at me, and crosses the room to sit next to me.

"Daryl, I want you to come back. We all need you to be strong." she says, her breath shaken. She hugs me, and caresses my head.

"Come back for us."

* * *

><p>The train is dark- dark in my eyes. My District partner- Clare Aspen is very useless, so I don't want to get too involved with her, but she is really nice. Clare is actually my neighbor, in the apartment a few doors down. We would pass each other every once in a while in school, but that was about it. We didn't talk much; we didn't get involved with each other. Maybe it was because I was from the Town. Of course, I'll never know.<p>

The train is many carts long, I have a feeling each cart is for two tributes, each with their own bathroom and room. The dining cart is where all the tributes will be. District Twelve is the last District to get picked up by the Capitol train, so all of the other Tributes from the other Districts will be there already. Honesty, I don't want to interact with them at all. But it is a must. The train is sorted by a few things. The first few carts are for the Mentors- in my case, Haymitch. The next carts are for tributes for Districts One through Six. The dining cart is next. Then, there is Districts Seven through Twelve. It's simple to think about.

The sun is setting as we pull away from my home. I put three fingers to my forehead and push it through the glass, saying goodbye to the home- goodbye to the only life I knew.

I turn, and gold flicks with my wrist. Missiline's bracelet. It's expensive, and she was lucky to find it. Actually, our father was. In the mines, my father had come across a small patch of gold. He had thought it was coal, and smashed it to smithereens. But as he smashed it, he saw it had a different tone, so he put them in his boots. The Peacekeepers who watched the mines always checked the miner's pockets, so they wouldn't bring home any coal. But they always tack coal in their boots, so my father brought back gold.

We never sold it. It was too precious for that. But my father, Missy, Laciel, and Luke went to the blacksmith's one day to melt the ore into something for us. The person who helped us was a boy in our grade, a boy named Arthur Spade. He had a strange name, but he was the apprentice to the actual blacksmith. When we went in, he saw Laciel and instantly blushed. But Laciel took no notice. My father gave us a choice- and I chose beads. The beads were rough, for right when they were melted, I asked for them to be poured in water for an unusual shape, so they would look shiny. And gold is always on my wrist.

It was time for dinner, so I walked through the train to the dinner cart. All around me were people who looked so different them what I was used to. There was a crazy looking girl in the corner, seeming to bother a boy with a very blank stare. There was a tribute looking back and forth, wary of where everyone was and how they would react. Two tributes were together, looking to be closely related. One of them was stuffing food into his mouth constantly, the other eating normally and looking at him.

But one girl stood out to me. Her eyes were bright and blue, her skin tanned. Her cheeks were freckled, and her hair was long, beautiful, and golden. She ate quietly, but smiled intently at her District Partner. She looked up, seeming to know I was looking at her from the other side of the table. Our eyes met, and I felt my heart pound in my chest.

Father, I think I found my mockingjay.


	4. Smile

**A/N Nope, I haven't died just yet! :D**

**I've been extremely upset lately, I won't be able to watch THG movie until like, a week or two until it comes out.**

**Why you ask?**

**Well, March 22 I am leaving for a trip to San Francisco. It's for a wedding. So ill be missing Earth Day, a science competition, showing of one of my art projects, and the FREAKING movie. So I've been really bummed out. **

**Also, I was cleaning my inbox, and it deleted my plans for the story! I have to remap everything Dx**

**Also, in Trouilefou's story, Marilynn was D1. I'm switching her with the tribute in D2, Diana Rockefeller, for the sake of the future.**

**And as it gets to the end of this chapter, It shall be more alike her story! Of course, the next chapter is a big surprise! :D  
><strong>

**Anyway, I've been trying to keep myself happy and I'm pretty good at that, so I guess I'm fine. Chappie Time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except fur my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Daryl<strong>

After dinner, I laid in the cushiony sheets of feathers and silk. I felt strange- I felt stupid for gawking at a random girl, it made me seem like a horny teenager or something. But maybe I liked her because of her looks- she looked just like Missy. I didn't even know her name, or what district she came from. I didn't know anything about her.

I was going to change that.

She looked at me strangely, as if she's seen me somewhere before, as if in a dream. It was strange. _So_ strange. She was in deep thought when she looked at me.

Before I went to bed the day before- after I finished my dinner, Clare had to shake me before I fell out of my trance.

What happened to me?

* * *

><p>I sketched. It was a past time for me- when I had the paper to spare at home. Missy loved my drawings, I drew her flowers, I drew her, and I drew Laciel, Luke, anyone I was asked to do. I sold some of my drawings. I had drawn in my memories the people most important in my life on fine, expensive paper while on the train. I used beautiful colored pencils, way better than my lead pencils at home. I was staring at little Missiline's picture.<p>

The day was a blur. I drew. I thought about the girl with the sky blue eyes. I wanted to talk to her. While these strange, irrational thoughts raged in my head, I ran into someone- a flurry of golden locks falling to the ground, my papers falling to the ground around us as I lifted up my hands in shock.

The girl looked down, and stammered loudly in a sharp, gentle voice-

"I'm sorry!"

I glanced at her, she was gathering up my papers, scared to look me in the face. She then boldly stood, and thrust the papers into my hands, straightening herself. When she did, I saw her eyes, the color of the sky, and the color of blue thread. The same as mine. Small freckles dotted her cheeks- just a little. Her lips were slightly pink, and her lashes were long. Her face was framed in a heart shape, and her hair was messed up.

"It's fine." I said with a slight smile. This was her.

"Oh..." She mumbled, looking away for the slightest moment. She then looked up. "What's your name?" She demanded. I couldn't help but chuckle. She wasn't very good at being bossy, I could easily see that.

"My question for you as well." I replied carefully. "Daryl Rivers. District Twelve."

Her eyes widened, I could easily tell what was going through her head- 'Eww, a boy from the coal heap. A boy living in poverty every day. Scum.'

But she then smiled. "Marilynn Rockford. District Two." She answered back, shaking my hand.

* * *

><p>Marilynn's District partner, Conan, is a real jerk. He is very boisterous, and he only talks to Marilynn so that he can try and get her to... Kiss him. It's weird.<p>

That day, Marilynn and I ate lunch together. She's... Amazing. She has a little sister- like me, and a younger brother. Her parents are trainers, so they don't spend all day making bricks like the others do.

After lunch, the train comes to an abrupt stop. A voice comes onto the intercom.

"Tributes, Mentors, Escorts!" It trills. "We have arrived at the Training Center, at _last_!"

They lead us to the building, and I'm taken aback by how large and shiny the Capitol is. It's clean, and the people are walking on black tar streets, lamp posts are painted. The shops are bright and extravagant- the sidewalks free of trash. The people walking down the streets though, are what are really strange. Their hair is in too many shades of the rainbow, violets, neon greens, and ocean blues. Their skin is too bright, too much. They are manicured, clean, and weird.

We are escorted inside, where we are dressed and changed into training clothing. It's a thin, black leotard with your district number on the back. I meet Marilynn at the entrance of the gym.

"Now what?" I ask her, anxious to hear her voice.

"They said they will let us train today and tomorrow, and then we have our private sessions with the game makers." She replies, coolly.

Attia, the main trainer, talks to us in a loud voice. "Make sure to try to visit every single station to learn! You are surviving on your own out in the Arena, and we expect a show!"

And the doors open. It reveals a large, metallic gym. Ramps, ropes, and weapons are all around. Trees and fake grass are splayed in a station- another station with how to use weapons.

I walk over to the camoflouge section first. I easily turn my hand into a stone-looking thing. Marilynn splatters the mud on herself, her hand black. I laugh, and put some on my hand to match her also. The other tributes are scattered around, but a particularly small Tribute, who introduces himself as Cain, is shaking uncontrollably. I don't particularly want him as an ally, but Marilynn smiles at him, and helps him. She paints a small heart onto his face, and he smiles, nervously, at her.

For the next day, I spend all the time I can with her. I train with her; she attempts to teach me how to use blades. I laugh as I drop them, not able to get a good stab off the dummies. I do show her how good I can do with the bow- I penetrate a dummy's skull easily.

She smiles.

"Are you sure you're from District Twelve? I think you deserve to be in District Two with me." She giggles, hopping off and picking up a dagger.

I laugh at her, waving the bow at her. "I've had some experience." I say with a smirk on my face.

* * *

><p>It's been about three days. All the tributes are dining together, since today we have our private sessions with the game makers. I bet, when it is my turn, no one will watch. No one will pay attention to me. Haymitch walks into the room and snickers at me, before going into the room with the Gamemakers. Why does he get to go in?<p>

The District One tributes are called. It's no surprise when they both come out with smirks on their faces- Seve and Diana.

Anyway, Marilynn is sitting by herself. I smile and sit next to her, and she looks at me in surprise.

"Nervous?" I ask her, touching her back.

"A little." She responds, looking down.

"You'll be fine." I whisper softly and all of a sudden a voice booms in our ears.

"Marilynn Rockford!" It screams, summoning Marilynn to the room. She jumps, and begins to scurry into the room.

"Good Luck!" I shout after her, and she smiles as she enters.

* * *

><p>I don't get to see Marilynn after she goes; she should be in the waiting room- waiting for <em>me<em>.

It makes me swell with a feeling I haven't really experienced before.

I walk in, and see a few Gamemakers beaming at me, and so are Haymitch and other mentors.

I ignore them, and easily lift heavy items at my own will. I take the bow- a silver thing, not like the wooden ones I am used to. But I proceed and throw things into the air, things like small bags, plants, and whatever else I can find, making each receiving an arrow through it. I then separate different plants from each other- ones that are safe, and are not.

I stand with a smug expression on my face.

"Thank you Mr. Rivers. You are dismissed." I hear the Head Gamemaker say. I nod, and exit the room.

* * *

><p>It's been about one hour since my session. All of the tributes are sitting in a white room, decorated with shiny things and television screens.<p>

I'm sitting next to Marilynn. My hands feel clammy. I don't know if it's from sitting next to her, or about my score. For some reason, I can't look at her beautiful face.

"Daryl?" she asks softly. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?"I say, looking into space. "Oh, yeah…Just…thinking."

"What do you think you're training score's going to be?"

"12," I say simply. It may make me seem arrogant, but that what I am hoping for.

Marilynn laughs- her voice chimes in my ears, making my heart skip. Her beautiful voice, her laugh, her smile. She's perfect. She's smart.

She's District 2.

And I'm Daryl- Just Daryl. Daryl Rivers from District 12.

Forget it.

I wonder, what my best friend thinks of me right now. Luke's expression, as he watches me helplessly fall in love with a girl I just met. What Laciel thinks of me, Laciel, my first love? What everyone in my entire District thinks of me? I miss them.

The screen turns on with a light flicker. All twenty-four tributes turn their heads, needy for their score.

Seve Akonda. Marilynn's face becomes hard, and angry.

8.

Diana Rockefeller…8.

Marilynn shudders with anger. I gently put my hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turns to me, distrust in her eyes.

Marilynn's name comes up, and she holds her breath as she sees it. Suddenly, she grabs my hand and squeezes it, beyond nervous. My blood freezes, and my stomach flips.

7.

She breathes a sigh of relief, and let's go of my hand. I turn to her, and she blushes, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looking away. But there's a small smile on her lips.

I love that smile.

* * *

><p>Conan Becker… 7.<p>

**Skylar**... 7 appears next to it.

Emmero... 9

Veta Kalmanit…6.

Savich Mertera…4.

Monkshood Splice…3.

Weston Shepp…3.

Nikolai Porter…6

Acacia March…9

Lacey Teliava…7

Ryan Thread…5

Cain Ceders…3

Riza Rizzoli…2

Rai Cackle…5

Keid Cackle…4

Jedd Abbot…4

Juliet Marzougi…4

Daryl Rivers…5

Clare Aspen…2

I can't say I'm too surprised. But I am also very disappointed. I was hoping to get more than a seven. I guess I didn't pull too much attention, but what more can I do? I am District Twelve.


	5. Hope

**A/N Heres Marilynn! I hope you guys are all good, having some fun here and there! I sure am! I really need to be studying, since I'm on borderline for some of my grades. But I had to get this out! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHINNNNNNNNNNG . Don't say I do!**

* * *

><p>Simply speaking, Marilynn Rockford had everything she could have possibly wanted in life.<p>

Marilynn had a loving family, best friends, and a beautiful house in District Two. She would say that nothing went wrong, albeit she would be lying to everyone.

She had more guys on her tail then she had fingers. But the latest one in her life: was one she was looking for, moreover, who she _thought _she was looking for, but he was breaking her. Hunter Night was taking her heart, smashing it, kissing it, abusing it, and then loving it again. Marilynn couldn't take it.

When she had woken up this morning, she did not know what to expect in this day. She wanted a quiet day, get the Reapings over with, and be with her best friends. She had dreamt of a world without fear- she dreamt that the games were done- that they would die like the poor children's lives the Capitol had taken. But she would never admit it, not even to her best friends. It was an odd dream for a girl of a Career district; it truly deserved a whipping, in her eyes for some strange reason. She lay on her bed quietly.

It would be hours before the Reapings started, so she decided to leave the house to meet up with her friends. But before she could, her little brother, Aaron, pounced on her with his little four-year old cuteness.

"Mar-e-win! Come play with me! Me!" Aaron squealed. "Mommy and Daddy made pancakes for us! Eat with me and Saren!"

Marilynn laughed at his little brother's love, and picked him up, seeing Saren round the corner.

"Well, I can't today okay? Maybe tomorrow, squirt." She smiled, and then kissed her brother's light brown hair, dyed from being outside too long.

"But! But!" Aaron cried. Marilynn smiled.

"Love you, alright?"

* * *

><p>Marilynn met up with her dearest friends in the smallest training field. Crimson, who had deep red hair, was there, waiting. Her eyes were as green as grass, and she had a face like an eagle. Ellie, who had deep brown eyes, and dirty blonde hair, always arrived late. Even though they were from the District where Peacekeepers come from, where the masons are, they did nothing of the sort. It was required training, it was required that you train for the games, the consequence was a whipping. So they stood in the field, toying with knives.<p>

"I don't know... what if one of us gets picked? One of our three-some, gone..." Crimson sighed, her brown hair floating in the breeze.

"None of us will. No one will ever separate us." said Ellie, pointing the blade at Crimson haphazardly.

"We better go. The Reapings are soon enough." mumbled Marilynn.

And that's what they did.

* * *

><p>Marilynn wore a blue tiered blouse, the color of the sky, the color of her eyes. Her hair had been tied up, her golden hair shimmery. She wore white pants, and silver flip flops. The stage was in the middle of the District, as most Reapings were. In this case, they were in the middle of a large, grassy field usually used to train the younger children. Wind fluttered around everyone, the only thing you would hear in the silent crowd. The brick buildings around them were rich in color, the signs fresh and the windows clean. The street beside them was new, the walls of the buildings free from graffiti. Thousands were in the field, piling the streets, in houses, watching.<p>

The district escort waved her colorful fingers to the entire population of District Two. Her bright, neon blue hair tall and wavy, her green dress looking like nuclear poison. In the distance, Marilynn could see her family, holding hands. Saren, her nine-year-old sister, was staring out to the sixteen's section, and gazing at the reaping bowl. Marilynn was never in need of tessare, so she was safe. But one would never know.

"Marilynn!" a harsh, deep voice whispered in the crowd.

_Hunter._

"What-"She stopped, looking to stare into his gorgeous green eyes, his tousled brown hair framing his face. They were far away from each other, but she could still see him. He stuck his tongue out at her, and smirked.

Marilynn couldn't help but giggle, and made a face back.

_Why am I still associating myself with this boy?_ She asked herself. She kept trying to make a straight face, but each time, Hunter's faces got crazier and sillier.

The high pitched Capitol girl squealed. "Happy Hunger Games, District Two! May the odds be _ever _in your favor! Let's see who our Careers are this round!" She dug her hand into the clear, glass reaping ball, tinted pink for the girls.

"Marilynn Rockford!" She shouted.

Marilynn froze, all laughter drained from her porcelain face. Her? _Her_? Her life was seemingly perfect. Her life was almost flawless. She had done no sins. As she walked upon the stage, she heard the squealing, heartbreaking cries of Aaron, Saren, and her family. She heard the sobs of her dearest friends, and it was breaking her. Why? _Why? _Not one person was volunteering- but every year, someone always did. No one dared to speak. What was happening? But she managed to stand upon the stage with her face solid. Her face brave. Inside, she was dying already. Her crystalline eyes looking into space, her smile disappeared. Hunter stared up at her in horror. This is what fate had in store for her. This is what fate gave her.

_Death._

* * *

><p>She was silent in the Justice Building. Only her family greeted her, and then her friends, begging for her return. Marilynn nodded solemnly. She would return- she wanted to. Her heart begged her to. But for some reason, something in her soul told her she wouldn't. That something would bind her to the arena forever. But she wouldn't know. Around her neck was her token. It was a silver leaf- embedded with markings. A family heirloom.<p>

The train ride would bring Marilynn both terrors, but hope for the future.


	6. Jester and the Moon

**Daryl **

He felt numb. My stylists were plucking at him like vultures, grasping at his hair, pulling on his legs. They scrubbed him down, their fingers lacing themselves in places he'd rather no one get near. He honestly felt weak and disgusting, but mostly violated.

But Haymitch wanted him to be obedient.

Like hell to that.

His stylists, Elizabeth, Stark, and Leo were the weirdest capitol people he had ever seen in his life, except for Effie, of course. Elizabeth's skin was an orange hue, her hair made in large, green-blonde curls. A tattoo of a rose was on her face, and her hands were wrapped in it. Stark was literally, a rainbow in a box, but her personality was nothing sunny. More of the rainy side of the rainbow. Her eyes were – _he swore, _five different colors that he could never achieve in his own color palette. Her hair was smooth, but it was glittery with sparkles and tons of hair dye. Leo was what his name called him to be. His eyes were pulled back to create a cat-like look, his fingers long. His hair was in a wild mane, whiskers poking out of his yellow face. His eyes were a scary red color, and he tended to yell at random moments. Of course, all of them had that strange twirled accent on their lips, and not to mention they were all Chatter-boxes.

He struggled apparently, too much for their liking, so they strapped him to the table- like he was a crazed patient, like he had some crazy disease that made him unstable. The metallic table was cold on his skin, making goose bumps form all over his body. After they had finished, Leo went over, and made him stand, and clapped.

"Fantabulous! Now we must wait for your stylist to arrive!" He clapped his hands happily.

They led Daryl; to a room, painted gold with flames licking the edges. All of a sudden, the door burst open- his stylist.

His stylist had a bored expression on his face, as if blaming _him_ for being stuck with his damned district. Daryl knew that it was a Stylist's worst nightmare to be stuck with District Twelve.

"My name is Sage." His stylist said, his voice monotone but he could sense the strong accent coming out of his lips. Sage was a walking billboard of living color, however. Unlike his if-you-are-uncool-don't-dare-get-close-to-me stance, his hair was flared with yellow, red, and orange. His eyes were neon yellow, his nails sharp as a blade, painted a bloody red color. His clothes were puffy, as if he was a prince from the 17th century. He wore boots that were a stark black, as tall as his knees were.

"Hi..." Daryl mumbled. What would he be dressed as? He silently prayed that he wouldn't wear what Haymitch wore in his games, stark naked with coal. Or one year, when the tributes wore bright neon yellow leotards and held fake pickaxes.

"I understand you are expecting me to put you in a mining outfit. And I may or may not do so. But I want pizzazz in this lame District." Sage curled his fingers into his golden locks, playing with his ringlets of curls.

"You know what a jester is, don't you?"

* * *

><p>Daryl was instructed to close his eyes while they gave him things he thought only girls would wear- moreover, only <em>rich girls. <em>Makeup, perfume, nail polish. He could feel the powder thickening on his skin, the cool syrup of the nail polish on his nails.

"Open those blue eyes." scowled Sage. So Daryl did.

Daryl didn't recognize himself- he looked weird. Under his eyes were painted flames on his cheeks, however, Daryl noticed that all the coloring of his body was not a fiery red, nor orangey yellow like he expected. Half of his face was covered in a plain, white mask. His body was clothed in soft cotton, a collar protruding from his neck. It was decorated with blue etchings and marks, and his shoes were curled. Like a Jester. The clothing was tight on his skin, showing his muscles and his body quite well even though he was fully clothed. His pants were tight but not enough to show any definition on his body parts. His hair was flipped in a strange direction, streaks of light blue and black in his normally blonde hair. His eyes showed such definition on his face.

Sage handed Daryl a staff- It was licked with blue, white, and black to match his outfit, with a rather abnormally large diamond on the end that glowed brightly.

"This better get me bumped up." he grumbled. "I want a smile- I want you to love the crowd, Mr. Cool." He told him. Daryl sighed and gave him a large, fake smile, which earned him a smack to the face from Sage.

"Do that and you'll creep out the viewers!" He roared.

Sage and Daryl walked with each other to the chariots, to get ready for the ceremonies.

All tributes looked extravagant this year, since for some reason, all the stylists were giving their all this time around.

Well, with the exception of a few tributes, maybe. Claire was dressed in what Daryl feared. Her skin was covered in a shiny sheen of silvery-black, her tiny, thin body covered in a silky dress. She had a head band on her neck, with a glowing light. She smiled dimly at Daryl.

"What are you? A joker?" she smirked at him light-heartedly. Daryl sighed but smiled.

"More of a_ jester_." he corrected, pointing his staff to her. Daryl then heard a laugh from behind him.

_Her. Marilynn._ Her dress was a light grey color, shimmering like metal. Her short, blond hair was plastered to her face, full of bright, shiny glitter. Her eyes were flecked with fake eyelashes, but her beautiful skin glowed in the torch light. Not only that, but... Was she wearing blush? Or was that his own imagination?

"A jester?" She smiled lightly at him. Her token was glistening on her neck. It was a leaf- so detailed and made of silver. The chain was smaller leaves from it. She was beautiful.

"Oh, yes. My stylist is kind of old century..." He said rather bluntly, mentally smacking himself for his stupidity.

Her laugh was like a chime in his ear- so clear, and so soft.

"I have to go now... Let's meet up tonight again." She mumbled.

Daryl went on his chariot. Would the crowd love him? Or would he be the same scum he was his entire life?

* * *

><p>Damn. <em>Damn.<em>

_How the hell do I get this stuff off? _

Daryl was in his bedroom, scrubbing off the makeup in his shower. It almost came off- but the persistent paint on his face wanted to stay.

_Tonight is my last free night with Marilynn._

He dressed himself in simple clothing- a light tunic and jeans. Compared to his chariot, it was like a piece of copy paper. The Capitol loved him, screaming his name- his normally plain name sounded mutated on their curved lips. He didn't like it. Tomorrow evening, he would be getting interviewed by Cesar Flickerman. He briefly wondered what color he would dress himself in.

He snuck out of his floor- up the stairs, not the elevator. Marilynn was waiting for him- at the corner of the stairwell, under the stairs leading to the roof. She looked so plain, calm, and perfect. He wished they hadn't met in the circumstances they were in... If only, he had met her in his own District? In a world where a Hunger Games didn't exist?

_I love you._

He'd mumbled to himself that. He wanted her. He sat next to her, and Marilynn instantly leaned against his tall frame.

"I'll miss the moon." She mumbled. "I don't think I'll see it again." She sighed.

Daryl brushed hair from her face. "You'll see it. I'll make sure of it..." he said to her. Marilynn shifted to look up in his face.

"No... It's inevitable, isn't it? That one of us will die?" she whispered. Daryl smiled dimly.

"Yes. But that one will not be you." he said carefully. Their faces were close to each other.

"You'll stay with me in the arena."

"Just as I planned to do." His lips just touched her's, gently. Marilynn was expecting it- should she have? Daryl wanted to make sure no one took her. But he still didn't know exactly if she loved him the way he loved her.

As they kissed, he briefly wondered if he would even find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**OH MY GOD. I AM SO SORRY.**

**I'm going to high school next year- I also think my procrastination kicked in a lot. But I had written half of it, but I could never find the time- I still have five finals to get to. I just took one the other day. Oh boy am I scared! But also, I had drawn Daryl's chariot picture! It took me a while too (more procrastination) but I'm working on submitting it to Deviant Art (which doesn't seem to like me.). The link is on my profile!**

**Adieu~**

**Love, Little Asian**


End file.
